A white pair of glasses costs $$10$, and a popular brown sweater costs $4$ times as much. How much does the brown sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the brown sweater is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $10$ $4 \times $10 = $40$ The brown sweater costs $$40$.